Christmas NiGHTS into Dreams Game Adaptation
by The NightDragon
Summary: An adaptation of the game, Claris and Elliot take an unexpected journey to Nightopia, and discover what has gone terribly wrong with the Christmas spirit. Can NiGHTS help them save Christmas? (includes canon concepts, genderless Nightmaren etc)
1. Tis the season

NOTE: In this fanfic, I've tried to stay true to the characters. Since Sega has stated that NiGHTS, and all dream creatures have no gender, I'll going along with that.  
  
However, in the comic, it was revealed that NiGHTS can be male or female, depending on who It merges with.   
  
Thus, if merged with Elliot, NiGHTS is male, and when merged with Claris, NiGHTS is female.  
  
So don't get too confused when you see NiGHTS described as both male and female in this fanfic. It appears as both.  
  
And yes, I did steal the intro from Christmas NiGHTS into Dreams . . .   
please don't hurt me!  
  
  
And lastly, I know that this story stinks and that I should do the world a favor my chopping my hands off so that I can't type another useless monstrosity like this, okay?  
  
I didn't write it for you, I wrote it for something to do, so don't waste your time or mine stating what's already been acknowledged.  
  
In other words, I just flamed myself so that you don't need to.   
  
Don't flame.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The city was covered with Christmas decorations, and people were looking for presents for their loved ones.   
Among them were Elliot and Claris.   
After their adventure with NiGHTS, the two teens had become very close, and were now shopping together.   
Elliot turned to smile at Claris as they walked, only to find her gazing worriedly around them.   
  
She seemed oblivious to the decorations around them, and the beautiful cake that they were passing, topped with red, white, green, blue, and yellow candles.   
"Claris? What's wrong?" It didn't take a genius to figure out that something was bothering her.  
  
Claris looked at Elliot and sighed.   
"They all look rushed. That gentleman, that lady, that old man. Why do they have to walk that fast?"  
  
Elliot looked around, seeing that Claris was right.  
In the crowd they both felt that something important was missing.   
The streets looked so beautiful. This was the most cheerful time of year, but nobody seemed to be paying any attention to something important.  
  
Elliot shrugged.   
"Well, aren't we in a hurry, too? After all, it's Christmas Eve! Everyone's waited until the last minute to buy presents, and now they have a lot of work to do to catch up."  
Claris frowned.   
"But it shouldn't be work. Buying gifts should be something that people do because they want to do something kind for their loved ones."  
Claris noticed Elliot looking away, and nudged him.   
"Right, Elliot? Doesn't it give you a warm feeling inside, to know that you're making someone happy?"  
  
Elliot nodded, feeling a little guilty. He had been viewing all this shopping as extra work, when Claris obviously saw it very differently.  
"Hey, Claris. Let's take a break from all this shopping and take a walk instead."  
Claris blinked in surprise. "But the gifts. . ."   
Elliot shook his head. "We'll still manage to find the perfect gift for everyone. A few minutes won't change anything."  
Claris nodded, giving in. She'd much rather spend her time with Elliot than fighting crowds anyway.  
  
  
Walking down the street, they soon found themselves in the middle of Twin Seeds City, facing the mammoth Twin Seeds Tower.  
It was decorated beautifully, and the tower appeared as one huge Christmas Tree.  
  
However, they realized what was missing from the Christmas spirit. The one thing that nobody seemed to notice. . .  
There was no shining star atop the gigantic Christmas Tree.   
Without it, the tree was incomplete.   
  
"How can it be Christmas without a Christmas star atop the tree?"   
Claris asked worriedly. Elliot frowned as well.   
"Maybe they couldn't make one stay up there."   
Claris shook her head.   
"With that huge spire? I can't believe that. That star's important, and it's missing."  
Elliot blinked at his . . . well, he considered Claris to be more than a friend, but would she be offended if he called her his girlfriend?   
  
He looked back up at the tower. "You're right, Claris. . . "   
Claris nodded, stepping past him. Elliot blinked as he saw her heading for an icy patch.   
"Claris, watch out!"  
  
Claris yelped as she slipped and crashed backwards into Elliot, sending the two of them plummeting to the icy ground, and knocking the two of them senseless.  
  
The snow continued to fall silently around the two teens, and the crowds continued to push and shove their way through the streets, oblivious to one another.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** Christmas NiGHTS into Dreams**  
  
**(An Adaptation of the Game)**  
  
  
  
  
Claris opened her eyes to the familiar hills, ravines, and cliffs of Spring Valley.   
She blinked in surprise and delight. "I'm . . . I'm back in Nightopia! But how?"  
  
She frowned, remembering looking up at the Twin Seeds Tower with Elliot.  
"I must have hit my head. . ."  
  
Looking around, Claris wondered why Spring Valley seemed so different.   
The terrain was exactly as she remembered it, right down to the Ideya Palace where she had first met NiGHTS.   
But wait, the Ideya Palace was decorated!   
It appeared as a beautiful cake, topped with red, white, green, blue, and yellow candles, none of which were lit.  
And at the top was what seemed to be a crescent moon, carved from solid gold, and highlighted by the soft snow around it.  
  
Snow!   
That was what was wrong, the spring had been taken out of Spring Valley!   
The Ideal had become a winter wonderland.  
  
Claris looked around, becoming more and more concerned.   
It was then that the attack began.   
Claris shrieked as a pack of colorful creatures swarmed her, grabbing at her Ideya and stealing them away.   
Minions! How could she have forgotten?   
But wait . . . hadn't the Minions been destroyed along with Wizeman and his other creations?  
  
As she watched the Minions leave with her Ideya, Claris frowned.  
"I've got to get to NiGHTS!"  
NiGHTS would have all the answers, and if the Minions were back, then the benevolent dream creature was probably trapped within the Ideya Palace.  
  
Claris ran toward the Palace, and smiled as she spotted the slender figure dancing within.   
Her smile faded when she saw that even NiGHTS had changed.   
  
Rather than the familiar, purple costume, NiGHTS was dressed in red with a white collar, and white balls at the tip of each tassle. The jester-like being had kept the trademark pink vest with yellow stars and lining, though.  
  
NiGHTS blinked those beautiful purple eyes as soon as Claris arrived at the Palace, and smiled, holding a hand out expectantly.  
Claris blinked.  
"NiGHTS? Why are you in an Ideya Palace?! Why is everything so different here? And why are you wearing a different costume?"  
She placed her hand in NiGHTS' and relaxed as the merge took place.  
  
NiGHTS relaxed as well as they left the Ideya Palace, and twirled happily with one leg in the air like a ballerina before settling down to answer Claris.  
"It's Christmas time, isn't it? Your city is covered with Christmas decorations, so naturally, your dream is too."  
NiGHTS smiled, then levelled out to collect several floating orbs, the color of deep water, avoiding the question about the Ideya Palace.  
  
NiGHTS was a strange creature, seemingly human, except that It had no wrists, neck, nose, or eyebrows, enormous, purple eyes, and a simple line for a mouth.  
It also had no clear gender, but seemed to become far more feminine whenever Claris merged with It. Thus, she privately thought of NiGHTS as being female.  
Elliot, she knew, thought of NiGHTS as being male. So NiGHTS probably acted more masculine when merged with him.   
The theory was that NiGHTS took on the characteristics of whoever It was merged with.  
Claris considered NiGHTS' words, and realized that she was right. "I guess so, so Nightopia reflects my world."  
  
NiGHTS nodded. "Yep! Cool, huh?" She tumbled through the air, laughing at the horrific pun. Claris suppressed a groan.  
After several minutes of NiGHTS laughing at a series of terrible jokes, Claris decided to remind her friend of the situation.  
"NiGHTS, you do realize that it's only about noon. . . "  
NiGHTS cleared her throat - which was quite a feat, considering that Nightmaren don't have throats.  
"Yes?"  
  
Claris sighed, wondering if NiGHTS was still playing with her.   
"So, I shouldn't be here. I'm probably freezing to death as we speak! And poor Elliot . . . he must be hysterical!"  
She thought sadly of her dear friend, imagining how he must be worrying about her as he held her unconscious form.   
Little did she know that Elliot was having troubles of his own.  
  
"Um, hello? NiGHTS?"  
Elliot sighed as he sat on the edge of the Ideya Capture, studying the strange landscape.   
"This is definitely not Splash Garden. . ."  
  
  
  
Poor Elliot.   
To Be Continued. . .   



	2. Gills, Wings, and Snowball Fights

Disclaimer  
As stated in the first chapter, I do NOT own NiGHTS into Dreams or the characters in the games.   
I DO own my evil little pain in the butt dreamer though, so hands off. :)  
I only got one review for the first chapter . . . how disappointing!   
I'll post the second part anyway, but I need more reviews!   
In this chapter, we meet our new rival and reaquaint ourselves with some old "friends.  
The real fun starts in the next part, though, so give me lots of reviews if you want to see it!  
By the way, I'm dedicating this chapter to Dusk the Wolf, who deserves more recognition than she's currently getting.  
Here comes part two!  
  
  
  
  
"Slipped, eh?"  
NiGHTS was all sympathy as they swept through a series of loops, Drill-Dashing a Shleep in the process.  
Claris absently watched the Minion bounce erratically away as she nodded.   
"Yes . . . right into Elliot, I think!"  
  
She gasped as NiGHTS drew to a sudden and complete halt, allowing them to sink to the ground.   
"NiGHTS? What's wrong?!"  
NiGHTS narowed one eye and smiled a little less, giving the impression of raising one eyebrow, or frowning a little.   
That was another odd thing about NiGHTS - She couldn't stop smiling. That funny little line of a mouth just refused to turn in any direction besides up.  
Or maybe NiGHTS was just that amused about everything that life had to offer.   
Claris could never be sure.  
  
"NiGHTS. . ."  
NiGHTS took flight again.  
"If you fell hard enough to knock yourself out, and you think that you hit Elliot . . . then the poor guy's probably in as much trouble as you are!"  
Claris fell silent, but her dismay was obvious.   
NiGHTS smiled warmly. "You really love him, don't you?"  
Claris squeaked in surprise. "L-love him?! Now wait, NiGHTS! I never said. . ."  
NiGHTS laughed as they flew. "You don't need to say anything. It's obvious that you're very close. And besides, I've Merged with both of you. I know your dreams as well as you do. . ."  
NiGHTS seemed to realize that she was saying too much, and fell silent.  
  
A while later, Claris spoke again.  
"NiGHTS . . . you never explained why you were trapped again, or how the Minions came back . . . weren't they destroyed? Weren't you free? I thought that we won!"  
NiGHTS could sense the girl's rising fear and frustration, and chuckled softly, hoping to reassure her.  
"They were, I was, we did!"  
  
Claris hesitated. "So why are there Minions and why were you back in the Ideya Palace?"  
NiGHTS hesitated, so Claris tensed a little, silently forcing the Nightmaren to answer.  
NiGHTS gave a little sigh. "We **did** win, but. . . "  
  
Claris felt a sense of satisfaction as a series of images flooded her consciousness.   
NiGHTS was using her ability to manipulate darker dreams to convey the story.  
The Nightmaren's voice was heard as a voice over as Claris watched NiGHTS' thoughts like a movie.  
  
"Things were great, until one night at Dusk . . . Wizeman returned. . ."  
Claris saw NiGHTS weaving through several enormous, stony hands. She gasped as one grabbed NiGHTS so that only Its toes and head were visible, squeezing.  
". . . and I was recaptured. . ." NiGHTS concluded.  
  
Claris blinked as she found herself in the present again.  
NiGHTS grinned. "I sure am glad that you arrived in time to free me, Claris!"  
Claris blinked, putting two and two together.  
"Wizeman! That explains the Minions and the Ideya Palace! And that **awful** costume you're wearing!"  
She yelped as she was suddenly dumped onto the snow.  
NiGHTS descended, frowning.  
"No . . . like I said, I just like dressing up for Christmas, like the rest of the dream world."  
NiGHTS grinned suddenly, flicking both wristless hands out, over Claris.  
"Like so!"  
Claris shrieked as she was engulfed in a puff of glitter and theatrical smoke.  
When it faded, she was sporting a Christmas costume of her own, the same red with white trim that NiGHTS had on, but she had the addition of a miniskirt and big poofy buttons down her front.  
  
She twitched, and turned on the Nightmaren.  
"NiGHTS . . . kindly leave **me **out of your **weird** fashion ideas!!!"  
NiGHTS sweatdropped. "Heh . . . sorry! But it **is** a good look for you. . ."  
  
Claris shook her head.  
"Look, I don't care. I want to know how Wizeman came back. I mean . . . we BEAT him!!!"  
NiGHTS nodded. "Yes, we did! But Wizeman is even stronger than I realized."  
The Nightmaren sighed. "And I gave Wizeman a lot of credit! I mean. . ."  
  
Claris suddenly saw a vision of a sinister looking NiGHTS springing from Wizeman's hands.  
NiGHTS' voice echoed over the scene.  
". . . Wizeman **created** me! I know that he is stronger than anything in either of our two worlds!"  
NiGHTS sighed, returning Claris to the present once more. "And yet . . . We DID defeat him!"  
  
Both Claris and NiGHTS recalled that night, the sight of Wizeman the Wicked, ruler of Nightmare and most of the Dream World itself, tumbling to the ground, lifeless. Wizeman had most definitely been dead. There was no doubt as to that.  
Claris sighed. "Then how. . .?"  
NiGHTS cut her off before she could finish forming the question, knowing already what she would ask.  
"There's only one explanation, Claris . . . but I hate to think it. . ."  
Claris blinked, turning to see NiGHTS again. "What is it. . .?"  
  
NiGHTS clenched a fist, gazing up at the nightsky.  
"Somewhere out there, someone is helping him!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Elsewhere, two piercing blue eyes, the color of deep water gazed into the depths of a stony palm, studying the image in the center.  
"You weren't kidding about that NiGHTS guy . . . that thing figured out what's going on almost right away!"  
  
The boy looked up as a soft breath was his only answer. He grinned.  
"Gonna keep our secret for a while, eh? So who'll you send to stop them?"  
  
In answer, another hand lifted itself off of the ground and pointed to a wall, which wavered and became glossy and dark, like polished marble.  
The boy obediantly walked over and peered in, instantly spotting the wispy snake-like creature within.  
"Some kind of dragon? No, I see . . . it's a winged eel, right? Gills . . . wings . . . OH! GillWing!"  
He turned back to the hazy figure behind him. "You need to work on renaming these guys someday . . . er, somenight."  
The dreamer ignored the soft sigh that was meant as a reprimand, and jumped through the portal as if it were nothing.  
He had some dreaming to do. . .   
  
GillWing was laying on its side, wispy, as if it were made of fog. Its breath was coming in shallow gulps, and the bulbous eyes were squeezed tightly shut.   
The boy landed on the other side of the portal and walked along the dragon's length, smirking. "Wow, someone sure did a number on you! He looked the thing over. "I can't really see much here . . . but you're some kind of eel with a huge head and wings. . . " He grinned. "Well, I feel like improvising." he thrust both hands out dramatically and concentrated.  
GillWing let out a roar that echoed throughout the dream as its color changed. Blues, greens, and yellows ran together before collecting along the creature's underside. GillWing stirred as the colors were replaced with a cheery candycane pattern of red with white stripes covering the head. The dragon's long body became red with colorful yellow and green stripes.   
The dreamer stepped back, admiring his work. "Not bad if I say so myself. . ."   
He watched as GillWing peered at him nervously, then dragged itself over to a boulder with a reflective side.   
GillWing let out a shriek of horror and curled into a tight ball, peering around as if afraid of being seen.   
The boy snorted. "Don't be such a big baby."  
  
Dragon and dreamer turned as one as a gentle breath blew over them.   
The boy frowned. "What, you don't think I have a future in the art world? Fix it yourself, then!" He smirked when nothing happened. Wizeman still lacked the energy to act on his own. The dreamer laughed. "Yeah, that's what I thought."  
He blinked when a hand forced its way over, spreading wide to reveal the eye in the center.   
"What, more?" He walked over, staring at the figure within.   
"Some kind of . . . um . . . floating cape? It looks like someone's laundry came to life!"   
The breath came again, and the dreamer casually hopped onto GillWing. "Well, then I'll go fetch him. Maybe I'll do him up in a Christmas tree costume. . ." He winced at a more forceful breath.   
"Or I can leave him as he is . . . yeah."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"But NiGHTS, nobody in their right mind would ever help anyone as awful as Wizeman!" Claris protested, unnerved by the idea of another dreamer working against them.   
NiGHTS held out a finger. "Exactly! It's someone who isn't thinking clearly. Wizeman loves troubled kids. You remember Roger?"   
Claris nodded. Roger was Elliot's rival in the basketball world. He had been briefly controlled as a host for Reala, but had eventually come to his senses and helped NiGHTS instead.   
Claris knew all too well how Wizeman was able to manipulate young minds. Especially if they were already angry or upset about something. "So . . . any ideas on what we can do about it?"  
NiGHTS shrugged, partially lowering thick lashes over unusually expressive, violet eyes.   
"I was kind of hoping that you would have an idea. . ." The Nightmaren yelped as a snowball hit. Claris mock glared.   
"Don't joke about it, NiGHTS!"   
NiGHTS shrugged again. "Can I joke about something else, then?" It yelped again as more snowballs hit, taking flight to escape the onslaught.   
NiGHTS skimmed past a mound of snow, grabbing two piles and hurling them at Claris. "REVENGE!!!"   
Claris shrieked and ducked, coming up with another snowball to throw.   
This continued for some time as the two friends temporarily forget their concerns in favor of a good, old fashioned snowball fight.  
  
To Be Continued. . .   



	3. The Jackle Who Laughs Like a Hyena

Disclaimer -   
Just repeating myself - These characters are NOT mine! Only Keane is.  
Yeah, that's right - he has a name! Hurray!!!  
This chapter goes out to Avis and DJKid from Deviantart.com  
Two of the finest Jackle fans a girl could ever hope to know. :)   
By the way, how often should I update? A few times a week?  
Should I aim to finish before or on Christmas?  
Please review and let me know!  
Unfortunately, this will be it for a while since I'm kind of hoping for more reviews and need to type more anyway, but that's easily resolved. Read! Review! Inspire me! I just want to know that people are reading.  
  
And now, our story. . .  
  
  
  
Gillwing spiralled easily toward Soft Museum before gliding to a halt, the shock of landing absorbed by the spongy ground. The dragon lowered a wing to allow one happy dreamer to slide off.   
He looked up and absently patted GillWing's hide, earning a soft rumble before the creature took flight again, circling lazily overhead.   
Entering the slightly lopsided building that he assumed was the museum this was named for, the Dreamer looked around. Colorful walls decorated the interior, and the floor was more like rows of cushions than anything else.   
A distant cackle caused him to shiver despite himself. "Jackle, they call this guy . . . sounds more like a hyena to me. . ."  
Cupping his hands, he shouted. "Hey, Jackle! Wizeman says to get your invisible butt over here!" Silence greeted him. Frowning, he tried again. "Did you hear me, Nightmaren? Your Master, Wizeman gave you an order, through me! Now come out where I can see you!" Again, no response.   
Now, he was becoming annoyed. He took a deep breath to call again, then squeaked in sudden fear as a large hand closed over his head, then lifted him.   
"And why should I?" Jackle grinned, eyes wide and unfocused.   
  
The boy swallowed, struggling to control the fear that Jackle inspired. He struggled to regain his former arrogance. "Your Master and creator commands it. Now put me down before something happens to you!"   
Jackle blinked, obviously not accustomed to being addressed in such a way. It was obvious that the Nightmaren was highly unstable. Jackle's insanity seemed to keep it from fully comprehending what was said.   
"The little boy seeks to give ME orders. . .?"   
"No, genius. WIZEMAN ORDERS! WIZEMAN THE WICKED, RULER OF NIGHTMARE! HE ORDERS!!!"   
The boy finally lost his temper, or maybe he was just panicking.  
He yelped as he was unceremoniously dumped, landing safely on the soft floor.   
"Oh." Jackle seemed to regain some sense. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?"  
  
"Hi ho deedly dee, someone's come to speak with me. . ."   
The Dreamer stared in dismay some time later as Jackle pranced about in childish delight. They were in a large room that looked like a playroom gone horribly wrong. The floor was made up of playing cards, there were giant blocks all around, and a monstrous Jack in the Box grinned menacingly down at them. Worst of all, a guillotine gleamed dimly against one of the walls.   
Given the Nightmaren's obvious insanity, the boy had no doubt that Jackle would not hesitate to thrown him into that terrible device. Mixed up with these monstrous toys, he seriously doubted that Jackle saw it as anything other than another plaything.   
Jackle floated by, facing backwards and laughing softly at some joke that only it could hear. The Nightmaren froze when it caught sight of the human, watching.   
"HA!!!" The Nightmaren abruptly regained that terrifying, wide eyed look of insanity as it charged.   
The boy cried out despite himself. "WIZEMAN!"   
Blinking, Jackle came to a halt inches away. "Oh . . . I remember him." It drifted away and began to study its claws.   
The Dreamer sighed. "Oh, this is so hopeless! I couldn't fix you up if I were in a coma for a month! It's probably almost time for me to wake up, and you're a complete fruitcake! We're NEVER going to stop that NiGHTS creep!"  
  
He gasped as Jackle suddenly loomed in front of him, catching his chin between two fingers.   
"Now . . . tell me again. . . about. . . NiGHTS. . ." Jackle made the name into a sinister hiss, eyes gleaming with something other than madness. The dreamer had said the magic word.  
  
"Is this really necessary, kid?"  
Jackle watched with some concern as a red and silver tinsel garland was draped over its shoulders, held in place by the mantle.  
The boy currently torturing the Nightmaren laughed and stepped down from his stool. "Hey, you've gotta be festive! It's Christmas! And my name's not 'kid'." Jackle made a face. "Well, you never told me your name . . . I think. . ."   
The Nightmaren blinked as the dreamer leaned forward to stare into its face. "My name's Keane, okay? Now be quiet and hold still!"  
Jackle noted the name, sighing at the instructions to hold still. It yelped as a bucket of green, glittery paint came out. "Oh no, NO! No painting, no!"   
The boy smiled. "Aw, this isn't for your lair. . ." He grinned as the Nightmaren relaxed. "It's for your cloak!"   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Jackle's scream pierced the skies of Soft Museum.  
  
NiGHTS pulled up short at the distant shriek. "Ow, that's some scream!"   
Claris winced. "You think you have it bad, YOU don't have ears!" NiGHTS laughed. "That's true. I'm perfectly streamlined!"  
Claris glared. "What's that supposed to mean?!" NiGHTS smiled. "Well, Claris, streamlining refers to being. . ." "I KNOW what it means, idiot!" Claris retorted. "You think that ears and noses are clumsy, don't you?!"  
NiGHTS blinked. "Um . . . no?" The Nightmaren winced at Claris' glare. "I mean yes?" NiGHTS whimpered. "I don't know!"   
"You really are a big kid, NiGHTS. . ." Claris turned away. "Let's just find Elliot so we can wake up." She started to walk off with NiGHTS following reluctantly, hopping and gliding more than actually walking.  
  
"Green light. . ." Jackle whispered hoarsely to itself, watching the two walk along from behind a tree. "Green light. . ." Claris marched closer. "Green light. . ."  
Jackle grinned as they came closer. "Green light . . . RED LIGHT!" He leapt out in front of the pair.  
NiGHTS' response was instantaneous. "Jackle!" Jackle waved. "Hi hi, time to die!"  
Claris had ducked behind NiGHTS. "But he was beaten!" NiGHTS ignored her, assuming a fighting stance. "Bring it on, Jack!"   
Jackle cackled. "Silly NiGHTS, not me! You're fighting THAT!" He drifted back as a dragon gave a loud roar. NiGHTS looked up. "GillWing!"  
Claris stared. "GillWing's as good as new!" She hurried over as NiGHTS extended a hand. "Yes, but look at its tail." Claris looked and gasped. "The star!"   
Sure enough, GillWing's newly striped form sported a large, sparkling star at the tip of the tail.   
NiGHTS blinked. "You want that star?" Claris nodded. "It's what's missing from the tower. Christmas needs it."   
NiGHTS winked. "Then I'll get it for you!"   
Claris blinked at NiGHTS' sudden offer, then smiled. "Okay!" NiGHTS held a hand out, which she gladly took. A surge of power rose around the two figures, spinning them wildly like a pair of leaves before crushing Claris against NiGHTS' chest. Claris had learned to accept this, and closed her eyes as her world spun dizzily. There was a residual power surge, and then nothing. In mere seconds, two people had merged into one.  
NiGHTS/Claris smiled challengingly at GillWing before taking flight.   
Jackle waved happily with a floating hand, retreating a safe distance. "You kids play nice, now!" GillWing roared again as the Merged friends attacked and charged, flapping for them. Claris felt a pang of fear, she had forgotten how fierce GillWing was!" A wave of calm confidence swept over her almost instantly as NiGHTS sensed and responded to her mood. Reassured, Claris willed NiGHTS to attack.  
NiGHTS willingly flew to meet GillWing, flying high before spinning in a DrillDash and striking the monster's head. Together, NiGHTS and Claris strained to grip, then jerk hard, ripping GillWing's head free. Almost immediately, it reformed.   
*I forgot it could do that!* Claris' alarmed thought struck NiGHTS. *Claris, you've got to calm down, you're letting it get to you.* Claris took a calming breath through NiGHTS, and relaxed.   
GillWing came again, teeth gnashing frighteningly as the beast sought to gobble them up. NiGHTS flew high to evade, then swooped, going into another DrillDash. GillWing shrieked as its head was destroyed again, regenerating. It roared angrily.  
"This takes forever!" NiGHTS complained, bored. Claris stifled a laugh, concentrating on cheering her friend. *It'll be over soon, like last time!* NiGHTS nodded and struck again, then again until GillWing was only and oversized tadpole. The dragon gave a small squeak as NiGHTS Attacked. With a terrible shriek, Gillwing dissipated, leaving only that shining star behind.   
Claris instantly oriented on that gleaming object., but NiGHTS was still too much of a Nightmaren to finish that quickly.   
From nearby, Jackle gulped as it became the focus of that purple gaze. The caped Nightmaren shifted nervously.   
"Um . . . good work? I think?" Jackle turned to fly off, but found that NiGHTS had moved to intercept.   
"NiGHTS, I don't think it's right to beat Jackle up just like that. . ." Claris spoke up, sensing an impending slaughter otherwise.   
NiGHTS blinked. "But Jackle's. . ." Claris frowned. "Not here to fight you. You heard! Are you trying to be like Reala?!" There was silence as her words sank in. NiGHTS blinked again and looked at Jackle, who was now impatiently tapping a foot. "I'm waiting. . ."   
NiGHTS winced at the obnoxious comment and considered pummelling Jackle anyway, leaning in. Instead though, NiGHTS stepped aside. "Get out of here before I change my mind."  
Jackle laughed, causing Claris to shudder from within NiGHTS. "Then I'll be seeing youuuu!!!" The caped Nightmaren tugged protectively at the mantle before floating away. NiGHTS watched, smirking in an attempt to frown. "You should have let me. . ." She trailed off.   
Claris blinked as NiGHTS terminated the Merge. "NiGHTS?" NiGHTS was staring after Jackle, not answering. Claris laid a hand on its arm. "What is it? What's wrong? You don't usually give in so easily. . . "  
"Christmas spirit?" NiGHTS tried, then gave up. "You mentioned Reala. Am I. . . ?"  
Claris winced, feeling guilty now. Of course the gentle and sensitive NiGHTS would be upset by being compared to its more violent and twisted counterpart! "Of course you're not like Reala, NiGHTS . . . I just didn't want you to fight Jackle right after facing GillWing. I'm sorry. . ." She bowed her head apologetically.   
NiGHTS looked up as a light snow began to fall. A faint chiming could be heard as the music of Nightopia flowed around them softly, like a constant but unheard Christmas carol. "GillWing and Jackle came back. Could Reala. . .?"  
Claris followed NiGHTS' gaze skyward. Was NiGHTS right? Who would they face next?  
  
Keane was lounging on a chunk of fallen stone in Wizeman's chamber when a hysterical Jackle came flying in.   
"Wizeman Wizeman! I did what you said and took GillWing out to play with NiGHTS, but NiGHTS took poor GillWing's head off until nothing was left, then came and picked on me and I was only being good and doing what you said and now NiGHTS and its dreamer are trying to take the star and I don't wanna go out there again, NiGHTS is scary!!!"   
Keane got up, confident now that Wizeman was with him. "Will you listen to yourself? You sound like a spoiled kid! No one told you to fight anyway, so calm down." The dreamer turned to look at the form behind him.   
Wizeman was still unmoving except for his hands, but the breath that came was stronger and easier to understand.  
  
Kean looked surprised. "Just how many Nightmares. . ." "Nightmaren." Jackle corrected automatically. ". . . do you have?" Keane finished as if he hadn't been interupted.   
Jackle happily held out two hands before correcting itself and holding only one out, five fingers extended. "Me, Reala, GillWing, Puffy, Clawz, and Gulpo." Keane blinked. "That's six."  
Jackle counted its fingers. "No, that's one two eight, no. . . one two . . . three . . . six . . . nono, it's one. . . two. . ."  
Keane ignored the insane Nightmaren and walked over to the portal that Wizeman was currently indicating. "Some kind of ugly cat? That thing has Chesshire Cat look down. Clawz, eh?" He studied the imposing daggers tipping each finger and toe. "Yeah, real original name. . . " Keane yelped as a hand came up behind him in annoyance and flicked him through the portal.   
Jackle blinked and laughed. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better, Boss! Hey, what comes after three?"  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  



	4. Christmas Spirit?

"NiGHTS. . ." Claris winced as NiGHTS turned away, studying the star that GillWing had left behind.   
The Nightmaren looked up, where a thousand more shimmered beautifully, GillWing's nightmare having faded after its defeat.   
Claris sighed, not liking her friend's silence. It went against NiGHTS' basic nature. "NiGHTS, please say something." She watched as the sky lost some of its luster. The dream was reacting to her mood.  
NiGHTS noticed too, and smiled, turning to cheer Claris up. "I'm fine, Claris. I was just thinking."   
Claris nodded, ignoring the star in favor of being with her friend. She moved closer and reached out to grasp NiGHTS' arm just above the yellow and purple cuff. "NiGHTS, do you think that Elliot's okay?"   
NiGHTS jerked upright, wide eyed. "Elliot!!! By the Ideya, I completely forgot!!! Stupid, stupid NiGHTS!!!" The Nightmaren punched Itself in the head before starting to fly off.   
Claris yelped. "NiGHTS!" She watched as NiGHTS froze, then came back and reached for her. "No, NiGHTS. The star!"   
NiGHTS blinked. "Oh! Of course, I just . . . ah!"   
Claris jumped. "NiGHTS?" She turned to see what her friend had spotted, and gasped. A shadowed figure stood beside the star, one hand caressing the surface in an arrogant pose. It was a Nightmaren, and one that looked very much like NiGHTS.   
"N . . . NiGHTS. . .?" Claris was confused, NiGHTS was right beside her! So who was this? She gasped as a hand was placed gently on her shoulder, halting her.  
NiGHTS looked perfectly serious, aside from that strange smirk. "Don't go near that Nightmaren, Claris. That's Reala."  
The Nightmaren now identified as Reala smiled, but it was a twisted, grotesque parody of a smile. Two icy blue eyes gleamed from a chalk white face. Where NiGHTS was a warm shadow of purple, Reala's body was a cold white, accented by harsh black and red stripes. Claris swallowed nervously and stepped back.  
NiGHTS took a step closer. "Go home, Reala. We're taking the star."  
Reala's response was a soft chuckle. "You don't even know what this star is, do you? Well I do, so I'll be taking it. You're just lucky that I didn't come to fight." The evil Nightmaren struck a pose. "Imagine the Master not making use of my skills right off! Well, this is my turn, my glory, my slice of the pizza!"  
NiGHTS growled and leapt at Reala just as the paler Nightmaren took flight, laughing mockingly. Reala flew off, carrying the star away.  
NiGHTS almost followed, but remembered Claris in time. Leaving her behind was not an option.  
The two friends stood silently for a moment, each understanding the other's thoughts. They would get the star back.   
NiGHTS blinked and looked at Claris. "So . . . what's a pizza, anyway?" Claris whapped the Nightmaren on the arm. "Later, NiGHTS."  
  
  
Keane landed hard on a hard floor, sitting in stunned silence until the ache subsided a little. He stood up, rubbing his posterior. "What a grump. . ." The dreamer rubbed his hands together, looking around the room. "Well, to business . . . heeere kitty kitty kitty. . ."  
Keane blinked at a soft mewl, looking up at a raised platform with a dark form laying there. With a shrug, the dreamer chose to forget about gravity and physics and leap onto the platform. He gaped at the monstrous navy blue form huddled nearby. "Whoa . . . BIG kitty!"   
Cracking his knuckles, Keane set to work. . .   
Clawz yowled angrily as fur regrew and changed color, concentrating more on the red and white highlights than the original blue.   
Keane had to duck a swipe from the offended feline. "Wizeman told me to help you, okay? So deal with it!" That seemed to confuse Clawz, who blinked several times. Dreamers simply did not behave this way. The cat 'Maren sighed and settled down, tolerating the unwanted attention for a while longer.   
Keane happily broadened Clawz's red and white stripes and added a Santa hat for good measure. "Great!"   
Clawz lifted a clawed paw, staring. Keane had even added red nailpolish! The enormous cat mewled unhappily before snarling at Keane. A moment later, Clawz's jaws snapped shut as a muffled shriek came from behind those sharp teeth.   
"Spit . . . the dreamer . . . out!!!"  
Amused, Clawz did as asked, purring as a bedraggled Keane tumbled onto the floor. Keane glared. "I don't think that I like you. . ."  
  
Sometime later, a reluctant truce had been struck and Keane relayed Wizeman's latest plan. Clawz pricked an ear, nodding vaguely before rising to its full height. Keane took aim and jumped, placing himself on Clawz's back just in front of those lethal looking spikes that seemed to be Clawz's version of wings.  
  
Reala was understandably pleased as Nightmare came into view. The star bobbed after the Nightmaren, shining in seven colors and leaving a trail of gold glitter, much like Reala's own startrail. It was beautiful, Reala had to admit.   
Flying inside, Reala was aiming straight for Wizeman's chamber, but halted as a soft humming filtered through the halls.  
Pausing, the red, black, and white Nightmaren peered into a glowing doorway and was met by a wave of warmth and pleasant odors of gingerbread and pine branches.   
Confused, Reala drifted inside and was quickly overwhelmed by garlands of pine and hollyberries lining the walls. A table had been set up with warm gingerbread cookies resting on a white plate. The cookies were vaguely Nightmaren shaped, right down to the horns.   
Worst of all, the center of the room was brightened by an enormous tree, festively decorated with various shades of tinsel, and numerous glass and tin ornaments.  
The humming that had attracted Reala was coming from the base of the tree, where a cloaked figure was happily squinting in deep concentration, teeth parted in such a way as to imply that an invisible tongue might be hanging out.   
Jackle seemed completely oblivious, holding a small stained glass trumpet up to various branches.  
"Ahem. . ." Reala landed and walked over, taking some satisfaction as Jackle jumped in surprise, knocking several ornaments off of the tree. Two ball ornaments shattered upon impact, unnoticed.  
"Reala!" Jackle grinned wildly. "I didn't hear you walk in!" The caped Nightmaren blinked as Reala smirked and levitated. "Oh . . . well that explains that, then. Hey, you got the star! Perfect, I needed one for the top here!"  
Reala looked up at the bare treetop before scowling at Jackle. "No." Jackle's face fell, actually lowering in the space between its helm and collar before popping back into position. "No?" It seemed to have trouble understanding the word. "No." Reala confirmed.  
Jackle shrugged. "No. . ." It tried the word out as if it were something new. Now that Reala had nothing more to offer, Jackle moved on and took a red ball out of a box, drifting a little higher and staring intensely at the tree.  
Reala couldn't stand it any longer. "Jackle, what IS this nonsense?!!" "Hm?" Jackle asked absently, plucking another ornament off of the tree before placing the red ball.  
Reala took another look around, noting with some annoyance that there was even a fireplace with stockings hung on the mantle with care. He realized belatedly that Clawz had been revived and was curled and sleeping contentedly on a rug in front of the fireplace. The cat had a new seasonal look, Reala noticed.   
"This room, Jackle. What is it?" Reala tried again. Jackle found a spot that it liked for the little doll in its glove and hung it tenderly. "Mm? 'sfrom some dream I saw. . ." The caped Nightmaren swooped before fling up to the top and whipping a card out. This was placed carefully amidst the highest branches in place of a star.  
Jackle cried out as Reala flew up and batted the card away, catching it without touching an edge, and shredding it in a flurry of golden claws. It blinked before beaming happily. "S'okay, I have another!" Jackle produced another card and set to work positioning it as if nothing had happened.  
Reala watched as Jackle seemed to forget that there was anyone else in the room, drifting from side to side and humming softly while fetching more ornaments from the floor to hang on the tree.   
"Jackle. . ." Reala frowned a little, not at all happy to be ignored so completely. Insanity was no excuse for rudeness in Reala's book. Jackle continued to work on the tree, oblivious.   
Reala growled softly. "Jackle!" Still, the caped Nightmaren failed to respond aside from a quick glance. Even then, Jackle's eyes fell on a box of ceramic teacup ornaments just beyond Reala, rather than on Reala itself.  
Reala's ire rose further until it was beyond control. Jackle drifted over to the ornaments and carried the box back to the tree; It feel back into that look of intense concentration that Reala had first seen upon entering the room.   
Watching this demented Nightmaren playing with a tree amidst a room filled with holiday nonsense, it all became too much for the regal and disciplined Nightmaren. Reala snapped.   
Jackle blinked as the box in its hands splintered from a casual swipe of Reala's claws. Tiny teacups, kettles, and dishes flew out and shattered into shards.  
Jackle stared as the beautiful Christmas ornaments were destroyed, not seeming to register what had just happened. It looked from the ruined ornaments to Reala, and back. Finally, Jackle gave a long, suffering sigh and arranged its hands in a way to suggest folded arms.  
"Reala, you must stop doing that. It's so hard to concentrate with you making such a racket!"  
  
Reala slapped a clawed hand over its face. Jackle was truly hopeless.  
"Jackle, you imbecile! You blithering idiot, you dolt! You pathetic waste of the Master's time and energy! What in Wizeman's name do you think that you are doing?!!!"  
Jackle blinked. "Decorating, of course. . ." It blinked calmly as Reala lunged, grabbing ahold of Jackle's collar. Of course Jackle was much larger, but still jerked forward in response to the action.  
Reala snarled. "Decorating. . ." Jackle winced as it was shoved roughly back, nearly colliding with the tree. "Decorating?!!" Reala spat the word out, well on its way to one of those infamous Reala tantrums.  
"Decorating." Jackle confirmed, now assuming a slightly hunched pose and widening one eye more than the other, It added a soft rasp to its voice. "Heh . . . my . . . my creation! It is beautiful! A work of art, you see! Look at it!"  
Jackle dropped the Igor act, circling the tree proudly. "I've just discovered that choosing the most eye pleasing placement for each ornament is every bit as challenging and satisfying as building a house of cards!"  
Reala stared and drifted closer. "Really . . . well I've just discovered that you are a complete imbecile." Reala lashed out and grabbed a glass ball with golden chains hanging from the sides, crushing it into dust.  
Jackle blinked and landed beside Reala, staring. "Aww, that was one of my favorites. . ."  
  
"Yeesh, what a scrooge!" Reala, Jackle, and Clawz all looked up as Keane finally made his presence known.   
The dreamer was lounging on a red velvet sofa beside the fireplace. Seeing that he had everyones' attention, he rose and walked over to Reala. "No Christmas spirit at all. How boring! Even that loser NiGHTS is dressed up and enjoying the season! NiGHTS and that prissy girl!"   
Reala seemed to be debating whether or not to gut the obnoxious dreamer before finally growling and straightening.   
"NiGHTS is nothing, and Christmas is a foolish human holiday that stands for nothing! You need a holiday to celebrate shoving each other in the streets and mauling one another over the newest toys?! You humans do that everyday of the year! Christmas is one big hoax!"  
Jackle froze, wide eyed. With a strained whimper, it drifted behind the much smaller Keane. "Reala's just trying to make me feel bad, right? It's not true. . ."  
Keane blinked, thinking. He sighed. "That's not what we're celebrating. There is a point to Christmas, but it's a long, complicated story that you'd never understand."   
The dreamer looked at each Nightmaren, noting how silent they had become. "There's more to Christmas than presents and decorations, okay? Lets leave it at that."  
  
Reala snorted, reaching for the star that was still bobbing nearby. "No. Christmas is a human holiday that REAL Nightmaren need not concern themselves with. Let's leave it at THAT."  
  
Keane sighed softly. "Right . . . let's just get that star back to GillWing. It's back now, right?"  
Jackle nodded. "Yeah, but the poor thing's got a headache the size of . . . well, GillWing!"  
Keane chuckled. "Okay then, well . . . oops!" He blinked as he began to flicker. "Morning already? Well, it can't be helped. So long guys, it's been real! Real stupid!"   
Keane laughed as he vanished completely. Reala turned to Clawz. "I really don't like him. . ." Jackle sniffled. "He painted my cape. . ."  
  
To Be Continued. . .   



	5. Carolling in Nightopia

  
  
"NiGHTS, I'm not feeling so good. . ." Claris complained, sitting down on a snowy mound.  
NiGHTS drifted closer, concerned by the girl's sudden droopiness. "What is it, Clar?"  
Claris hugged herself. "It's getting hard for me to concentrate." Indeed, certain aspects of the background had begun to blur. NiGHTS watched sadly as a wreath began to shrivel above them and slowly descended, fading as it did.  
The gentle dream creature hesitated to voice the thought, but NiGHTS suspected that Claris was still laying in the snow back in Twin Seeds. NiGHTS knew that this was incredibly dangerous for Claris.  
"We've got to wake you up soon. And find Elliot too." NiGHTS landed to hug Claris, even though as a creature of dreams, NiGHTS lacked any real warmth and could only offer comfort.  
Claris leaned into her friend, then blinked as NiGHTS suddenly picked her up and rose. "NiGHTS?"  
NiGHTS frowned. "I think we should keep moving. Back to the Ideya Palace at least." NiGHTS hurried back, clutching Claris close.  
Claris smiled a little and began to sing. "Dashing through the snow in a one NiGHTS open sleigh. . ."  
NiGHTS laughed. "I've been a sled, is that like a sleigh?"  
  
Elliot sighed. He was feeling cold and lethargic. It was strange since a dream really shouldn't have been this uncomfortable. "Claris, where are you. . .?" The boy studied the area around him. Snow, wreaths, bells. . . it looked nothing like any of the dreams he'd visited.  
Elliot blinked as a faint tune carried over the air to him. "Jingle bells, Reala smells! A Hollow laid an egg! Jackle's face floats in place and NiGHTS keeps getting away, hey!"  
Elliot blinked and jumped to his feet. "NiGHTS?! Claris!" The singing abruptly stopped.  
Claris squirmed in NiGHTS' grasp. "That's Elliot!" NiGHTS let her down, smiling as the mood and music of the dream changed. Claris ran to Elliot, imagining that she could hear Ode to Joy playing around her. "Elliot!"  
Elliot hurried to greet her, laughing. "Claris!!"  
NiGHTS watched. "NiGHTS!" NiGHTS flung both arms open expectantly, then frowned as nothing happened. The kids were too involved in their reunion.  
"And DOn't FAget MI!!!" A booming, operatic voice sang out. NiGHTS looked up in alarm. "Puffy!"  
Puffy smiled. "Did you MIss MI?" NiGHTS winced. "Did I miss being partially deaf you mean?"  
Puffy huffed. "Well, prepare to meet your DOom!" She started to bounce into the air, then blinked at two happy voices.  
Claris smiled at Elliot. "I was so afraid that something happened to you!" Elliot grinned back. "I'm okay, though!"  
Puffy blinked at the oblivious dreamers, then at NiGHTS, who shrugged back.  
Elliot laughed. "I looked all over for you, Claris. Is this your dream?" Claris nodded. "Yes, this is Spring Valley!" Elliot looked out at the snow. "Spring, huh?" Claris blushed. "It doesn't usually look like this. . ."  
"Ahem. . ." Puffy frowned impatiently. NiGHTS tapped a foot. "We're waiting. . ." NiGHTS blinked. "I did NOT just say that. . ."  
Claris smiled as Elliot laid a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Clar. Our dreams reflect our thoughts. I can't stop thinking of that snow we fell in. It makes sense. We'll come out okay now." Claris smiled delightedly. "Oh, Elliot!"  
NiGHTS turned to Puffy. "Um . . . this may take a while. . ." Puffy nodded and settled down to wait.  
Puffy blinked. "Now just wait a minute!" The operatic bunny bounced in place. "I can still teach you my favorite note!" Puffy bounced high, laughing evilly as a large shadow grew over NiGHTS. "B FLAT!!!"  
NiGHTS groaned. "That's only witty the first fifty or so times, Puf. . . " NiGHTS looked up and the 'Maren's eyes grew large as the shadow widened. "This is gonna hurt. . ."  
Claris and Elliot looked up at a squeaky toy noise, blinking as they saw nothing around them.  
NiGHTS squeaked, currently plastered to Puffy's underside as they bounced back into the air before the dreamers could look. "I was right . . . that hurt. . .!"  
Claris and Elliot turned back toward each other just as Puffy landed and peeled NiGHTS off. NiGHTS popped back to normal, then cried out as Puffy slammed it again.  
Claris smiled at Elliot as NiGHTS flew by behind them. "Did you hear something?"  
Elliot shook his head as NiGHTS was hurled back the other way. "No. Why, did you?"  
NiGHTS landed in a heap and groaned. "Now I remember why I don't like to fight without a Dreamer to help. . ."  
Puffy landed. "Oh, just accept your destruction gracefully!" NiGHTS blinked. "How about I don't and say I did?" The purple Nightmaren abruptly twisted toward the dreamers. "CLARIS AND ELLIOT, HOW ABOUT A LITTLE HELP HERE?!!!"  
  
Claris looked over in alarm. "NiGHTS!" Elliot followed her gaze. "Puffy!"  
Claris blinked at him. "Puffy? What kind of a name is that?!" Puffy began to look incredibly peeved, so Elliot moved in front of Claris. "Nevermind that, NiGHTS needs help!" He blinked as Claris started to head for their friend, and grabbed her arm. "Hey, just where do you think you're going?!"  
Claris blinked. "To Merge with NiGHTS, of course." Elliot shook his head. "I've actually faced Puffy before, though. . ."  
Claris frowned. "Well this is MY dream and I know the area better!" NiGHTS sweatdropped as the two began to argue.  
Elliot frowned back. "I'm more athletic!" Claris jerked her arm free. "I'm the singer, though! That ugly ball thinks it's a singer? This is a matter of pride!" Elliot blinked. "How is it pride?! Look, Claris, just let me go! I'm the guy!"  
Claris looked surprised, then shrieked at him. "You're being so masochistic!!!"  
Elliot blinked, stunned as he struggled over the unfamiliar word. "Maso-wha?" He sagged as Claris took the chance to run for NiGHTS. "Aww, no fair!"  
Claris grinned as she reached for NiGHTS. She shrieked as she tripped and went down. Elliot jumped over her and grabbed for NiGHTS. "You had your turn, I'll take this one!" Claris looked up and spat melted snow out before growling. "Hey!" She watched helplessly as NiGHTS and Elliot Merged and struck a pose in the air. "So THAT'S what it looks like when we Merge. . ."  
Puffy blinked as NiGHTS turned to grin wickedly. The opera singer bounced back a little. "Oh my. . ."  
NiGHTS beamed. "Revenge time!" He swept forward, grabbing Puffy and hurling the Nightmaren into various obstacles.  
Claris watched with large eyes. "Ooh, oh! So violent. . . that must hurt! I didn't know Nightmaren could bend that way. . .!"  
  
Puffy smashed into a floating rock, shattering it before smashing into the ground. The singer groaned and looked up just in time to shriek as the rest of the stone rained down, creating a makeshift cairn. NiGHTS landed, striking a triumphant pose as he grinned at Claris. NiGHTS and Elliot separated and shared a high five before heading back to Claris. Claris walked over to meet them. "It was my turn to Merge." Elliot's smile faded and he sighed. "Was not, you must have been hogging NiGHTS this whole time! It's my turn!"  
NiGHTS blinked as the two kids started to argue again, then sweatdropped. "Don't I get any say in who I Merge with?" "NO!" Claris and Elliot shouted, then resumed arguing. "Nuh uh! "Yeah huh!" "Nuh uh!" "Yeah huh!"  
NiGHTS sighed and floated over to a snowmound to wait this one out.  
Claris glared at Elliot. "I've been worried sick about you, and when you finally show upm all that you do is steal NiGHTS!" Elliot glared back. "Hey, I've been worrying about you too! And you've had NiGHTS all this time while I've been stuck on my own!" Claris shook her head. "Why are you so determined to be violent? I wanted to have a few words with that operatic wannabe!" Elliot opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by NiGHTS lifting him by the back of his shirt. Claris squeaked as she was lifted as well.  
NiGHTS frowned at one dreamer, then the other. "Okay, now look. I am not, repeat NOT here for your entertainment! I'm happy to help you, but I don't have to. Okay? Now neither one of you has exclusive rights to me so just stop. Okay?  
"But. . . ." Claris started to protest, then gasped as NiGHTS snarled. "I SAID SHARE!" The kids exchanged a glance, wondering what had brought that on.  
  
"Hiiiiiiiiiiii, Puff!" Jackle's cheerful voice singsonged as Puffy took form, wispy at first before solidifying and sagging weakly. The singer glared. "Be quiet, Jackle!" Puffy groaned. "That . . . that TIerrible NiGHTS! I had only just reformed. . . and. . . and NiGHTS. . .!"  
Keane walked over, smirking. "Oh boy, this is gonna be great! I'm seeing a fur trimmed minidress for you! Although I use the term "Mini" very loosely, . ."  
Puffy turned to glare. "How dare a patheTIc little dreamer like you speak to MI thus?!" Keane slapped both hands to his ears. "Yeow, lower the decibals, Carmen!" "Puffy!" Jackle waggled a gloved finger happily, correcting.  
"Shut up, Jackle!" Puffy and Keane snapped in unison. Jackle hopped back in surprise. "Whoa, duet!"  
Keane groaned. "Look, Fluffy. . ." "Puffy." Jackle corrected again. Keane continued as if Jackle hadn't spoken. "I'm here because your Wizeman wants me to help you, okay? So just get used to me!"  
Puffy blinked. "Why?" Keane glared. "I just said why!" Puffy sighed. "No . . . why is a dreamer like yourself helping the Master?"  
Keane blinked and considered. "Gee, nobody's asked me that before. . . ." He shrugged. "Because I like his style, I guess. And I love showing you dopey monsters who's boss!"  
Puffy and Jackle drew back in alarm. Jackle looked back at the glittery green and pink Christmas tree cape it now wore. "This kid's scarier that us. . . " Jackle yelped, taking a smack from Puffy. "Thanks, I needed that. . ."  
Keane grinned, deciding that these two were his favorite Nightmaren. Well, when they weren't trying to kill him, anyway. He smoothed his reddish brown hair back and advanced on Puffy. "Now about that fur trimmed dress. . ."  
Puffy bounced back, looking around wildly for an escape. As Keane closed in, Puffy let out a melodramatic, operatic shriek that shook the walls of Nightmare.  
  
"Jingle bells, Reala smells! A Hollow laid an egg! Jackle's face floats in place and NiGHTS keeps getting away, HEY!" A purple sled rushed across the snowy landscape, carrying two children. NiGHTS was trying hard to join in on the singing, but a singing sled tends to end up with a mouthful of snow. The result was a choked and garbled coughing that caused Claris and Elliot to giggle and pat the transformed Nightmaren's side reassuringly.   
The kids had not been able to share NiGHTS, and so NiGHTS had shifted into sled form to distract them. It seemed to be working. Claris giggled at NiGHTS' coughing, then started up again. "Dashing through the snow, in a transformed Nightmaren sled!" Elliot added on. "O'er the hills we go, if we capsize we'll all be dead!" "Elliot!" Claris glared. Elliot shrugged shleepishly.  
NiGHTS sighed privately. "If only I could get away with it . . . but naw, killing's not nice."  
Elliot tried another song. "Oh Nightmaren, Oh Nightmaren. You are so very purple!" Claris giggled and added on, singing the Christmas Tree song with its lyrics. "Oh Nightmaren, Oh Nightmaren! You are so very purple! Like a comet through the sky. . ." Elliot sang on. "Don't crash into us, or we'll all die. . ." "Elliot!" Elliot sighed as Claris glared at him again.  
NiGHTS chuckled. "The music of Nightopia is pretty easy to hear now. Let's just listen to it." The trio laughed and continued on their way as a Nightopian rendition of "Joy to the World" seemed to play around them.  
  
Meanwhile, Keane was just stepping back to admire his work. Puffy was now sporting a pink coat lined with white fur. The operatic bunny blinked at the lining, eyes widening with horror. "RABBIT FUR?!!!!"  
As Puffy bounced wildly away, shrieking about how fur was dead, Jackle turned to Keane. "Baaaaad move, kiddo."  
Keane watched Puffy go, unaware of the claws reaching for him from behind. The boy turned casually back to Jackle, who hastily hid both hands and tried to look innocent. "I dunno, do you think the fur was a little much?"  
Jackle grinned. "Oh, no not at all. Only next time, I think you should add the whole rabbit. I bet Puffy would LOVE that!"  
Keane blinked at Jackle, then looked away as Jackle grinned and reached for him again. "I don't know. You Nightmares just don't have any Christmas Spirit. . ."  
Jackle froze in mid grab, straightening. "Hey, I've got PLENTY of spirit! You saw my tree! Well, before Reala reduced it to splinters and stuffed it into the fireplace. . ."  
Keane looked up at Jackle's floating grin. "Okay, you're weird. I've got to lay off the eggnog right before bed. . ."  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  



	6. Walking in Our Winter Underwear

  
"You'd better not shout, you'd better not cry, you'd better not . . . something I'm . . . something something something. . ." Jackle sang happily, tying garlands of pine and holly branches to the walls. "Santa and Clawz are coming to . . . wait, isn't Clawz already here?" Jackle turned to look at the drowsing feline. Clawz gave Jackle a look of pure disgust before rolling over.   
Jackle shrugged and resumed hanging decorations. "Deck the halls with . . . whatever these things are, falalalala lalalaLA! Tis the season for whatever these things are! Falalalala La la LA LA!"   
"Holly." Keane corrected as he walked over. "Boughs of holly." Jackle peered down at the dreamer, blinking for a moment before tossing the holly aside in favor of charging. "HA!" Keane yelped and darted to the side. "Wizeman says no murdering me! Remember?!?!" Jackle paused, considering. "He does? Awww. . . ."   
Keane groaned. "Can't I show up just once without someone trying to kill me?" Jackle and Clawz shook their heads, grinning evilly. Keane sighed. "Yeah, that's what I thought." 

Jackle resumed hanging the decorations. "So, bows from Holly . . . hey, who's Holly?" Keane blinked, having visions of girls hanging from their hair ribbons dancing through his head. "Not who, Jackle . . . Hollies are what those decorations are called. . ." Jackle blinked at the garlands on the wall. "Oh. . ." The Nightmaren sounded very disappointed.   
Reala chose that moment to enter and froze, staring in growing horror at the decorations. "Jackle . . . I thought that I said no Christmas! Take these branches down at once!"   
Jackle looked sad. "But . . . but it's tradition!" Reala flew over. "Who's tradition?" Jackle looked away. "Someone's. . ." The cloaked Nightmaren muttered.   
Keane smirked and pretended to write a note on his palm. "And the Grinch Who Stole Christmas will be played by . . . Reala!" He smiled as Reala turned to scowl dangerously at him. 

"In Nightopia we can see a snowman! being built by some Nightopians!" Claris and Elliot were singing the 'Walking in a Winter Wonderland' song now in their own style. "We'll be wondering how they know how to build a snowman!" Claris beamed and sang a higher solo. "Until we remember that they know everybody's dreams!" Elliot added, "And someone must be dreaming about snowmen!"   
NiGHTS had given Elliot a Christmas costume similar to Claris' so that the three of them matched perfectly, and Elliot had taken it as an invitation to behave in an even crazier fashion than normal.  
The kids yelped as their sleigh abruptly tipped them out and reformed into NiGHTS. NiGHTS groaned, bending backwards with some audible pops. "Sorry, kiddos. I can't hold a form for that long."   
NiGHTS blinked at the two child shaped holes in the snow and leaned closer. "Wow, this snow's deeper than I thought . . . are you sure you two haven't gained weight?" A snowball flew from the hole on the left to smack NiGHTS in the face. 

"You're a mean one, Mister Reala!" Keane giggled, falling against Jackle in hysterics. Reala's eye twitched, the Nightmaren was clearly not amused. "And you are going to be one very dead Dreamer the instant that Master Wizeman is finished with you. . ." Reala's tone could have frozen lava.   
Keane got up, regarding Reala in surprise. "Huh? No way! Wizeman says that when this is all finished, he's going to make it all worth my trouble. No more homework or piano lessons or any of that stupid kiddy stuff!" Keane nodded proudly strutting across the room so that the Nightmaren had to turn their heads to follow him. "Life's gonne be good once Wizeman's back."   
Keane didn't see Reala, Jackle, and Clawz all exchange a knowing look. They knew how this would end.   
Reala looked up as a soft whisper floated through the air, bowing quickly before gliding over to Keane. Reala laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Say, Keane. How about you and I go out to have a word with NiGHTS and the goody goodies?" Keane blinked, startled. "You're going to fight NiGHTS, Reala?"   
Reala smirked. "Not exactly, but in a way, yes. And I think it's time that our little traitor sees what they're really up against!"   
Keane didn't have much choice as Reala tucked him under an arm and flew out. "Don't I ever get a scarf?!" Was the last protest that Jackle and Clawz heard. Jackle blinked, then giggled hysterically. "Reala the grinch!" Clawz purred in response. 

"NiGHTS like red energy Ideya!" Claris started up the Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer song once NiGHTS had plucked her and Elliot out of the snow. Elliot grinned. "He has a red diamond on his chest!" Claris beamed. "And if you ever saw her. . ." Elliot cut in. "You can tell he's always making a mess!"   
"Am not!" NiGHTS pouted, not liking this particular carol.   
Elliot beamed. "All of the other 'Maren," Claris smiled. "Think that NiGHTS is kind of weird!" Elliot laughed. "But they always change their opinions, when across the floor NiGHTS has them smeared!"   
Claris and NiGHTS stared at Elliot in disgust. 

"Then one frosty winter night, Wizeman was heard to say. . ." A new voice cut in. "NiGHTS you girly purple freak!" Keane stepped into view as Reala hovered behind him. The Nightmaren sneered. "I'm gonna hurl you into next week!"   
Elliot blinked. "I know we were changing the words, but I don't think that's how the song goes. . ." Claris rolled her eyes at Elliot before glaring at Keane. "Hey, who are you? Don't you know that that's the bad guy you're helping?!" NiGHTS looked surprised, but held Reala's gaze.   
Keane laughed. "That's what you want to believe. What's he done wrong? Has Reala killed anyone? Levelled any major cities? Naw, I think that I'm fine where I am."  
Elliot blinked. "So now Reala's Godzilla?"   
Claris turned to NiGHTS, reaching for her hand. "Don't hurt yourself thinking too hard, Elliot! Just let me take this one!" Keane glanced at Reala, took in the Nightmaren's furious disapproval, and acted. "Nuh uh, let's not gang on on people!"   
Elliot saw Keane gather and throw a large snowball and ran to intercept it, crying out as he was struck in the head. Claris gasped. "Elliot!" She turned to glare at Keane. "Stop it!"   
Keane held a second snowball thoughtfully. "Hmmmmm . . . . no." Grinning, he threw it at Claris who shrieked and dodged.   
"Claris!" NiGHTS had flown to help Elliot up and now turned to aid Claris. NiGHTS grunted as Reala swept in, cutting off the path.   
Reala grinned. "Now this could be interesting. Can your dreamer defeat mine? Let's find out." NiGHTS growled, unable to move without being cut off by Reala. NiGHTS called out. "Claris, GO!"   
"Use your Sing Attack!" Elliot added, getting strange looks from the two Nightmaren. He blushed and concentrated on just watching instead.   
NiGHTS growled. "That wasn't what I meant, Elliot. Claris, run! That kid looks like the kind who plays dirty!" Reala chuckled, leaning on NiGHTS' head. "Takes a dirty player to know one, eh NiGHTS?"   
NiGHTS grunted, stooping under Reala's weight. "I resent that. . ." Elliot blinked at the Nightmaren and their bickering, they sounded so much like siblings. "Are you two sure that you hate each other?"   
Reala and NiGHTS blinked and exchanged a glance before springing upright and glaring into each others' eyes, growling. Elliot blinked again, then grinned. "There they go denying it. . ."

Claris backed away as Keane formed another snowball. He sneered. "It's not exactly chivalrous, but you're kind of the bad guy here. And so. . ." He tucked a shard of ice into the snowball before hurling it at Claris. "I don't have a choice here, you're going down girly!"   
Claris bristled. "Girly?!" She shrieked and dropped to avoid being struck by the snowball, then sat up, looking down at her frontside. The fabric was soaked through. "I liked this outfit. . ."   
Keane blinked, suddenly uncomfortable. "Uh, that sort of thing kind of happens. . . " Claris snarled, eyes flaring with anger. "You shut up! You've gone too far! You and Reala!   
Reala's head snapped up in alarm, NiGHTS had just been forgotten. "Keane, don't hesitate! Just get. . ." Reala grunted as NiGHTS brushed past. "Claris, pretend he was the one who used too much bleach on your favorite dress on the night before your last big performance!" Claris snarled and lunged, tackling Keane in a flurry of snow and flailing limbs.   
Elliot stared. "Wow . . . remind me never to make her mad. . ." 

Keane yelped, trying to evade hits. He panted as Claris halted, staring at NiGHTS. "Hold it, I never had a favorite dress ruined before a performance. . ." NiGHTS sweatdropped. "Drat, I was hoping you wouldn't realize that. . ."   
Reala blinked, then slapped NiGHTS on the back. "You see? Playing dirty!" Reala yelped as several snowballs came flying out of nowhere. The pale Nightmaren went down, gagging. "Augh, what IS this?!"   
Elliot beamed, tossing a snowball. "Watch out where the Gaos and Snips go, never eat the yellow snow." He threw the snowball at Reala, who suddenly looked paler than usual. "Oh gross. . ."   
Claris walked over and grabbed Elliot by his collar. "You're not making us look good, Elliot!" She hissed fiercely. Elliot shrugged. "Well what else should I do?"   
Keane rubbed his cheek, getting up. "I think we're all forgetting why we're here. . ." NiGHTS looked over. "I think that you're right. What was it again?" Keane considered. "Were we trying to show these two what the world would be like without them so they'll want to live?" He blinked. "No, no that was a movie. . ." Claris and Elliot exchanged a glance before looking at NiGHTS and Reala.   
Reala sighed. "Okay I'll admit that I forgot the details, but since NiGHTS is here, it must be time for a fight. . ." NiGHTS frowned. "Is that all that you think about, Reala? Beating me up? What'd I ever do to you?" Reala froze, astonished. The Nightmaren snarled angrily. "That is the most ridiculous question that I've ever heard! What HAVEN'T you done?!"   
NiGHTS blinked blankly. "What?"  
Keane walked over to stand next to Claris and Elliot. "Hey, are these two always this weird?" Elliot nodded. "Yep." Claris glanced at Keane. "Pretty much."   
NiGHTS and Reala were busy bickering back and forth. "Oh come on Reala, it's not healthy to hold grudges!" "Then why don't you quit fighting against the Nightmare and come back?" NiGHTS blinked at Reala's question and turned away, tapping two fingertips together shyly. "Well, don't you think that would be a little awkward now? I mean after everything that happened and.all. . ."   
Reala sighed. "I meant, turn yourself in and just let Master Wizeman deal with you!" Keane patted Elliot on the back. "Yup, Reala's sure got that Christmas spirit - NOT!"   
Elliot stepped aside, not sure that he liked being patted by some kid he'd just met. Especially one who was helping Reala. "Yeah, that's Reala for you . . . only are you sure you should be putting him down? You're on his side, aren't you? You know, the bad guys?" Keane shook his head. "Oh you silly boy. You're the bad guys here, helping a traitor. I'm just trying to restore the natural order of things."   
Claris blinked. "Wait, do you even know the full story? NiGHTS is the one who you should be helping, Reala works for Wizeman, who. . ." Keane cut her off. "I know all about Wizeman. Big guy, raspy voice, looks like he wiped out a curtain store making his costume. . ."   
"Speaking of costumes." Claris started. "Why are you looking so plain? All the Nightmaren we've seen so far have been dressed up!" Elliot nodded. "Except Puffy."   
Claris nodded. "Er, right. Puf . . . what kind of a name IS that?!" Keane laughed. "Oh yeah, Puffy! Don't worry, that one got a nice makeover. It was fun actually, but to answer your question. . ." Keane blinked in surprise, then looked at Reala. "Wait, I'm not the only one who needs a. . ." Reala snarled, showing fangs. "You can forget that thought before you even think of it." Keane sighed, falling silent.   
Claris blinked, then smiled thoughtfully. "Hmm. . ." Elliot blinked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Hmm?"   
"Hmm." Claris confirmed. NiGHTS glanced over. "What are you two 'Hmm'ing about?" Claris smiled sweetly back. "Nothing NiGHTS, you can go back to pretending to dislike Reala."   
NiGHTS flushed and glanced at Reala, who looked away. Claris leaned closer to Elliot. "Call me crazy, but I don't think that this new kid is so bad." Elliot shrugged. "Okay, you're crazy."   
Claris shoved her friend away. "Elliot!" She complained, scowling. Elliot laughed. "What? You told me to say it!" Claris sighed. "I didn't mean it literally! Come on Elliot, tell me what you think about this, I don't think that NiGHTS will agree right away."   
"Hmm?" NiGHTS pressed a horn close to Claris. Claris giggled and chorused with Elliot. "HMM!" The three friends laughed. Keane tilted his head. "I don't get it."   
Reala smirked and patted Keane on the head. "Of course you don't." 

To Be Continued. . .  



	7. The First Oh Well

Standing in the snow of a drastically redecorated Spring Valley, two Nightmaren and three Dreamers conversed.   
NiGHTS and Reala had given up their traditional flying contest in favor of attempting to stare one another into submission. Neither was budging.   
The Dreamers were having better luck. Claris had decided to give Reala's new companion, a boy named Keane the benefit of the doubt. She and Keane were sitting off to one side, discussing Nightmaren as Elliot looked on.   
Elliot sighed at the pang of annoyance that he felt every time that he looked at Keane, trying to tell himself that he was just anxious to do whatever had to be done in Nightopia and wake up. "I'm not jealous. I'm not. . ." Elliot hugged himself for warmth, imagining the snow slowly covering his sleeping form in the Waking World.   
NiGHTS stared at Reala. "Ree. . .?" Reala continued to stare at NiGHTS, grunting in response. NiGHTS' eyes unfocused briefly before refocusing in a desperate attempt to keep from blinking. "My face kind of hurts. . ."   
Reala sighed. "What do you think this is, a staring contest!" NiGHTS nodded. "MmHmm." Reala fought back the urge to blink in dismay. Now that a contest had been unofficially declared, there was no way that Reala would lose to NiGHTS.   
Claris laughed. "A Christmas tree? That's so hard to imagine, it's the complete opposite of what Nightmare stands for!" Keane laughed with her. "Yeah, I kind of guessed that. Still, that hyena guy, Jackle likes it so maybe the other nightmares. . ." "Nightmaren." Elliot corrected absently. Keane continued as if he hadn't heard. ". . . will come around."   
Claris favored Elliot with a small smile, enjoying the sight of him blushing in response. "Jackle again. I really don't know what to make of that guy. It's almost like. . ." Keane cut her off, grinning at his own humor. "Like he's nuttier than a fruitcake?" Claris laughed. "Yes, exactly!"   
The kids looked up at a startled yelp. NiGHTS fell over at a shove from Reala. "Ow, watch it!" Reala smirked. "I'm through with games. I'm through with this little chat, I'm through with looking at NiGHTS, and I AM THROUGH WITH CHRISTMAS!"   
NiGHTS, Claris, Elliot, and Keane stared at Reala in surprise before looking disappointed. Keane sighed. "I really thought that you'd have changed your mind by now, Reala. What kind of person doesn't like Christmas?"   
Elliot came over. "A Nightmaren. That's who."  
Keane shook his head. "No way. If Jackle can like Christmas, then other Nightmaren can." Claris beamed at NiGHTS. "NiGHTS likes Christmas." NiGHTS smiled back. "That's true, but I don't think that I count."   
Reala snarled. "You don't count, NiGHTS! And Jackle is an imbecile. A bigger fool than I had previously believed, as is Clawz! We are Nightmaren! What do we care for petty human seasons?"   
Elliot blinked. "Whoa . . . bah humbug, eh Reala?" Claris looked sad. "You can't possibly mean that. You don't even know about Christmas yet!"   
Reala looked away. "I know enough. It's all eyesores along the walls and sickening snacks. The only enjoyable part is the humans pushing each other over in the streets. . ."

Claris winced, remembering how she had fallen into Elliot. "That's terrible!" Keane shrugged. "That's part of it, though. . ."   
Elliot frowned. "But shopping crowds isn't what Christmas is about! It's. . ." He stopped, remembering Claris' lecture about doing things for your loved ones, and not only because it had to be done like a common chore. He glanced at Claris before turning to Keane again. "Christmas is about doing nice things, not competing."   
NiGHTS looked surprised. "This was Elliot "Outta My Way I'm Gonna SlamDunk" Edwards?" Claris seemed just as surprised. Reala growled. "You've obviously forgotten to whom you're speaking. Nightmaren don't DO nice things!"   
"I do." NiGHTS raised a hand. Reala whirled. "YOU don't count, NiGHTS!" NiGHTS sighed, looking away in disappointment. "Aww. . ."   
Keane snapped and a spotlight appeared out of nowhere. "It wouldn't be Christmas without a sappy, heart warming speech. So here we go. You see, Christmas isn't a material thing. It's not something that can be bought or won. It. . ." The boy squeaked as Reala casually lifted him, covering his mouth. Reala groaned. "Spare me the cliches. . ."   
Claris and Elliot exchanged a glance, shrugging to each other. Claris blinked. "Oh, right! Reala, where did you put that star from before? We need it!"   
Reala looked surprised at the change in topic. The Nightmaren sneered. "I put it somewhere where you'll never get it!" "On top of a tree?" Keane asked hopefully. Reala covered the boy's mouth again. "No." 

NiGHTS frowned. "Hey Ree, let the kid talk! He's cool!" Reala narrowed his eyes. "You shut up."   
Claris and Elliot exchanged a nod before moving closer. Elliot scowled. "You heard NiGHTS, let him go!" Claris nodded. "Yeah, get your claws off of him!"   
Keane lifted his head, freeing his mouth. "Aww, I feel the love!" Reala moved his hand to cover the boy's mouth again. "I feel ill. And we've done what we came to do, Dreamer!" Reala moved Keane higher, slinging the boy over his shoulder. "Now it's back to jolly old St Wizeman for you!"   
Keane grunted at the impact, surprised by Reala's rough handling of him. "H-hey!"  
Claris gasped. "NiGHTS!" Elliot dove for their purple friend before she could react, latching onto NiGHTS' hand. NiGHTS only had time to open his mouth in surprise before the Merging energies spun them into one entity.  
Claris folded her arms, pouting. "No fair, you're faster!" NiGHTS/Elliot turned to scowl at Reala and the captured Keane. "Let him go, Reala! We beat you once, we can do it again!" 

Reala laughed. "Using children to help you fight. That's low, NiGHTS!" Inside of NiGHTS, Elliot flushed. "I'm no child! I'm almost fourteen. . ."   
NiGHTS smiled soothingly. "They just can't wait to grow up . . . and for the record, the kids are using ME!"   
Claris had crept around Reala during the conversation, and took that as her cue to pounce. Reala roared in surprise, nearly dropping Keane.  
The pale Nightmaren snarled and grabbed ahold of Claris. "I hate to stoop so low, but I'll be taking the girl. What a Christmas present her Ideya will be!"   
Reala laughed and gave Claris a warning shake as NiGHTS/Elliot started for him. "Tut! Wizeman doesn't need HER! If you pursue us, I'll take her Ideya and gut her!"   
Claris winced, dangling from Reala's grip. "Elliot . .. just get him!"   
NiGHTS snarled angrily and would have charged, but Elliot held him back. Surprised, NiGHTS looked down at himself. "Elliot!"   
Elliot sighed. "NiGHTS, I don't want him to hurt Claris. . ." NiGHTS blinked, turning to look at the laughing Reala. With two Dreamers in tow, he was backing away. "The boy has more sense than I had previously credited him for. Just remember what will happen if you interfere, NiGHTS!" 

NiGHTS tried to give chase again as Reala turned and flew away, carrying Claris and Keane beyond his reach. "No! Claris! Elliot, stop it!" NiGHTS finally began to lose his temper and roared, jerking away. Elliot cried out as he fell onto the snow; NiGHTS whirled instantly, snarling down at him. "Why did you do that! You just let OUR FRIEND get kidnapped!"   
Elliot was silent for a long time, head bowed. It took NiGHTS several moments to realize that he was crying. The purple Nightmaren sighed, losing all traces of anger. "Elliot . . . we have to help her."   
Elliot nodded, wiping his face. NiGHTS absently held his cuff out, looking away and ignoring the tug and honk of a nose being blown. The Nightmaren sighed. "NiGHTS, you've gone soft. . ." 

Reala landed in Nightmare and strode inside, dragging Claris and Keane with him. He stormed into Jackle's living room display and dropped them onto the floor.   
Keane winced, running his sore bottom. "Ouch! What'd you do that for!" Claris coughed, rubbing her shoulder. "Because he's the BAD guy, genius. Like we were trying to tell you. . ."  
Keane's eyes widened. "But . . . but your friend's the one who left! HE'S the traitor!" Claris stood up, not in the mood to cater to stupidity. "And Reala just kidnapped me and hauled us both back here by force! Just how long are you going to pretend to be on the right side!"   
Reala observed, smirking. "You humans are so naive. It never ceases to astound me." He lifted his head. "JACKLE!"   
Keane shrank back. "uh oh. . ." Claris' face fell. "For once we agree. . .!" The kids watched as a cloaked shadow flew across the wall, eyes glinting mischievously. A soft laugh started up, echoing ominously.   
"Oh . . ." Reala said, watching. "Drama. . ."

To Be Continued. . .


	8. Santa Clawz?

Deep within the unstable realm lovingly referred to as The Nightmare, a small sparkle of cheer seemed out of place. Nevertheless it was there, hidden among the folds of fiersome faces and distant moans and snarls.   
A single room, decorated like something out of the pages of a children's book. A shimmering Christmas tree, fireplace, and sweets with carefully hung garlands of holly and bows.   
Three figures stood in the center of the room. Two teenagers and a tall, pale figure crowned with a set of horns that would have put the largest longhorn bull to shame.   
Reala snarled at where he had deposited the children. "JACKLE!"   
Keane shrank back. "uh oh. . ." Claris' face fell. "For once we agree. . .!" The kids watched as a cloaked shadow flew across the wall, eyes glinting mischievously. A soft laugh started up, echoing ominously.   
"Oh . . ." Reala said, watching. "Drama. . ."

The shadow coalesced into a disembodied mantle, shoes, gloves, collar, and helm. A set of blue eyes opened before narrowing as a Chesshire Cat grin spread out beneath them.   
The Nightmaren cackled shrilly before flexing red tipped claws. "Heeere's Jackle!"   
Keane stared in dismay as Claris covered her eyes. "THAT was the best catchphrase you could think up? You're slipping, Jack."   
Jackle blinked, then sighed and glided out. Moments later, the shadow returned and reformed exactly as before. "I vant to suck your bloood!" Jackle grinned.   
Claris stared. "Oh help me, I've been kidnapped by the world's worst showman. . ." Jackle's grin flipped upside-down in dismay. "I knew I should've just laughed. . ."   
Claris considered, nodding. "Yeah. Your cackle is your catchphrase in a way. It's what you're known for, so you should really make more use of it. . ."   
Keane hissed. "Don't help the deranged nightmare!" "Nightmaren." Reala corrected. Keane tugged Claris closer as if he hadn't been interrupted. "What are you thinking!" 

Claris pushed Keane away, scowling. "I'm thinking that if we try to get away, these freakshow rejects are going to do something that we'll regret. And since YOU don't seem to have any better ideas, I'm making myself at home!"   
As Jackle nodded, Claris turned on him. "And what are YOU nodding about! I see a tree there and based on what Keane's told me, I'm guessing that it's yours. Now it's not going to finish decorating itself!"   
Jackle blinked in shock and for a moment, seemed to be about to attack. Finally, the Nightmaren clenched both fists. "You're right!"   
Reala watched in dismay as Jackle returned to the business of decorating the tree. "What nonsense, it's shameful. . ." Reala turned on the kids. "But I think that I can make use of this situation."  
Reala turned toward the tree. "Jackle!" Jackle instantly dropped the stained glass teddybear that had been about to find its place on the tree, wincing.   
Reala smirked, pleased with that response. "These two little children are going to assist you. Do with them what you will. Just remember, the girl's energy is Master Wizeman's. . ."   
Jackle stared at the kids for a moment before breaking into a delighted grin. "Really! Wow, thanks Reala! Hey, maybe you have some Christmas spirit after all!"   
Claris allowed her jaw to drop. Keane shivered. "Don't tell me . . . WE'RE the Christmas presents!" Claris nodded grimly. Keane looked away, grumbling. "I told you not to tell me. . ."

Elliot had finally calmed down, but continued to sniffle as he trudged through the snow. NiGHTS followed worriedly. "This is getting dangerous, you humans are too fragile to stay here this long without being warm!"   
Elliot sighed, recognizing the truth in the Nightmaren's words. Laying in the snow could be deadly! He raised his head, feeling sluggish. "I'd like to wake up now. . ."  
NiGHTS frowned in concern. "You should have left here a while ago, something isn't right. Anyway, the sooner that we get Claris and Keane back, the sooner the three of you can-" Elliot cut NiGHTS off. "What do we need HIM for! Keane's with the Nightmaren! He was helping!"   
NiGHTS scowled. "And so was I once, what's your point! Elliot, people can change. It isn't right to leave him there; you saw how Reala was treating Keane, they're not friends!" Elliot folded his arms stubbornly, and NiGHTS smirked. "Or could it be that you're jealous of Keane?"   
Elliot choked. "Jealous of him! NiGHTS, is your head as empty as your cuffs? That guy's a loser!"   
NiGHTS grinned, suspicions confirmed. "Yep, definitely jealous. Otherwise you wouldn't deny it so violently." Elliot sagged, defeated. "Look NiGHTS, I don't care. I just want Claris back!"   
NiGHTS finally relented. "You and me both. Yeesh, we get to save Claris AND stop Wizeman AGAIN! This just isn't my night. . ."   
Elliot blinked. "That's because it's only about afternoon, I think. . ." NiGHTS blinked back. "Oh. . ."

"I think maybe the red one should go higher. . ." Jackle mused, holding two round, glass ornaments up to the tree. The Nightmaren turned toward Claris and Keane. "What do you think?"   
The kids had been lashed to the wall garland by bows, for some reason. Claris growled. "I THINK that you're insane!"   
Keane nodded. "Yeah! You're putting it right next to that purple clown ornament! Everyone knows that red and purple clash!" Claris blinked at him. "Not what I meant, but it's true. Look at NiGHTS and Reala!"   
Jackle blinked thoughtfully. "Oh, I guess that's right. . . the gold one then." The kids nodded in agreement.   
Claris blinked, catching herself. "What are we doing!" She hissed at Keane. Keane turned to her in surprise. "Making ourselves at home, like you said?" Claris shook her head. "I didn't mean on the wall! We have to get down from here."   
Jackle reached for another box of ornaments, answering distractedly. "Can't come down. Not Christmas yet." Claris watched the Nightmaren as if seeing Jackle for the first time. "Of course . . . that's it! Jackle, you have it wrong!"   
Keane looked at her. "He does?" Claris nodded. "You bet your jinglebells! Jackle, decorations don't come down on Christmas, that's when they're supposed to go up!"   
Jackle froze, looking disturbed. "ON Christmas?" Keane considered. "My granpop used to wait until Christmas Eve to set the tree up, then he'd tell us Santa did it!"   
Jackle frowned, turning to face the kids. "Tree shouldn't be up yet? Santa? The song talks about Santa, but fif he's Santa Clawz, isn't Clawz. . ."   
Claris laughed. "Not Santa Clawz, Jackle." Keane grinned. "Santa Claus! He's the guy who brings presents to all the good kids!"   
Jackle considered that, mentally crossing out the image of Clawz in a red fur cap. "What about it raining deer?" Claris giggled. "You mean reindeer, Jackle. Santa has magical reindeer that fly. . ."   
Jackle looked confused. "Doesn't everything fly?" The kids laughed at that. Keane shook his head. "Boy do you have a lot tgo learn about Christmas! We'll show you if you let us down." Claris nodded her agreement. 

Jackle started forward, but hesitated. "Reala'll get mad. . ." Keane cocked his head. "So? Jackle, you're like three times his size!" Jackle looked down. "I am?"   
Claris would have slapped a hand over her eyes had she had one free. "How can you not notice a thing like that. . .!"  
Jackle crept closer. "Am I a good kid?" Claris considered. "You're not a kid." Keane nodded. "And you're not good."   
Jackle frowned. "I am so good! I do what Master says!" Keane scowled. "You mean 'Boss?' You tried to kill me!" Jackle arranged both hands in an arms folded position. "It wouldn't've hurt. . ."  
Claris sighed. "Look, if we tell you what Santa considers good, and what he looks like and does, will you let us down now?" Jackle pointed distrustfully at her. "You hurt me before! But . . . then stopped NiGHTS from hurting me. . ." The Nightmaren seemed to have reached an impasse. ". . . promise."   
Claris nodded eagerly. "I promise, if you let us down, we'll tell you what you want to know." Keane nodded as well.   
Jackle sighed and flung a pair of cards at the kids. With twin shrieks, Claris and Keane fell to the floor, realizing belatedly that only the bows binding them had been severed. Jackle drifted close. "Now. Now you'll tell me about Santa."   
Claris looked up at Jackle's grinning teeth and floating eyes, and winced despite herself. "Okay, we'll tell. . ."

To Be Continued. . .


End file.
